User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - The Dark Prince
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Woooooaaaaaaah.... Bushiroad really got generous with Dragon Knights this time around, giving them a bundle of good cards that not only supports one playstyle, but multiple ones, and while pushing a new kind of Dragon Knight deck as well! The deck still retains the greatest gauge accel engine in the entire game, allowing for some explosive cards to be used, while also keeping their hand-size relatively good. Let's take a look at them. Dragon Knights have always been sort of the "Resident Sleeper" type of deck, never really being relevant, but having the option be actually be really strong and a contender for the top spot. This new support helps pushing them in that direction once more. Dragon Knight, Tomoe is our buddy, with the useful ability of letting you draw a card once it hits the field as long as you have a Dragon Knight in the drop zone. Tomoe has been a staple for a long time, and the almost free filtering is highly welcomed, and gauge is not a problem in Dragon Knights, so...yeah. Dragon Knight, Lenus has always been a favorite of mine, this cutie. As long as you have another Dragon Knight, she gets the ability to Move, which an item-centric deck always likes to have. Her ability to convert her ability into gauge is also something to keep in mind and run her for, just to keep the image of gauge accel king true to the deck. We also run the new Dragon Knight, Carrasco, a new monster with the ability to not only increase the gauge, but to fuel your drop zone as well. Sure, it is just 1 crit, but it is really good, more-so in drop zone related Dragon Knights, but we want him here as well. The last Size 1 is ran at two copies, but it can actually be more than just Dragon Knight, El Quixote. It's just the placeholder I am using in the deck. Toss around a few Size 1s if you want. Size 2s consist of Dragon Knight, Kojiro with it's Move and Soulguard, making this guy a prime shield for you. Kojiro has always been a good card, and it angers me that this card is a Promo and thus is hard to find. Alas, pretty strong card and simple in what it does. And then we have Sorrowful Face Dragon Knight, El Quixote with the ability to not only increase gauge, but increase your handsize by drawing cards. It's a huge pressure unit, and the opponent really do not want this to hit. our Size 3 is the prince himself, Dragon Knight Prince, Edward the Black, and this guy, with the potential to sport Penetrate and 3 crits, combined with Double Attack and his stats, make him a dangerous monster to face. However, this deck does not focus on the Size 3 that much, so we dont run many copies of him, but he is a realy good card that works very well when the stage is set for it. Then we get the new and surprisingly low rarity Impact Monster that Dragon Knights finally recieved, a good 4, almost 5 months into the season: Edward the Black, "Battle of Gargantua". This thing might look costly at 4 gauge, but remember: You are playing Dragon Knights! As soon as he drops onto the field, the opponent's monsters gets nuked, and if you have four or more different Dragon Knights in the drop zone, you draw 2 cards. Combine that with thestats of this thing, and you've got yourself an explosive utility impact, who can still serve as a finisher. However, not something to run home at four copies, but damn it is good~ Yup, time for spells. Blue Dragon Shield, Green Dragon Shield. Same old. Dragobond helps with all the different movers and makes Kojiro even harder to take down. Always good to have some of these stacked away. Then we have the new Transportation Air Lane, a Set spell that basicly gives you a second chance to Charge and Draw. Pretty good, increasing your gauge and drawing throw more of your deck at the same time. Knight Counter is a nasty and scary spell, letting you just Counter nuke the opposing field if a Size 2 or lower Dragon Knight is attacked. This makes Kojiro and Lenus even more usable than before, just slap them in the center and use this, then watch the fireworks. Simple as that. The items ran in Dragon Knights are not subjected to change in a long time. Dragon Lance, Stronghorn is just an all-around amazing item, and Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion is still arguably one of the strongest items in the entire game right now, so of course it should be used. And to add to the craziness of this deck: Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!! This deck can utilize this finisher with ease. Dropping the opponent to 5 and stacking up 5 gauge is not hard in this deck, which is why the explosive cheesy saltshakeris a part of this deck. Aaaaand that is all for now. Hope you all still have fun with Dragon Knights. Peace out~ Category:Blog posts